Beautiful Dangerous
by Jocelyn01
Summary: The world is ruled by vampires. He is the dangerous, short tempered and ruthless vampire king looking for his mate. She is the vampire who only wanted to feel loved. What happens when the King finds his mate in her? - Originally by EBKcullen
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Push," the doctor said.

"Just one more push sweetheart, then we can see our child," Charlie said.

"I can't . . . I'm too tired Charlie," Renee said.

"I know you are sweetheart but your alm-"

"The baby is crowning, Dad. Would you like to see?" The doctor said.

"Yes-s please"

"Go, hubs," said Renee.

While Charlie look at the baby we heard a whaling scream from Renee. Startled and confused Charlie started to go toward her, but all of the sudden the medical staff was all over the place, moving machines and wheeling Renee out of the room while pushing Charlie out toward the waiting room

"What's going on? What the hell is happening?" Charlie shouted as he started to moved toward them. But no one was answering him.

About twenty minutes later the doctor came out overcome with grief.

Charlie rushed to the doctor but immediately saw his expression and knew something went wrong.

"What happened? How is my w-"

"I am sorry sir but your wife didn't make it only your child."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes the baby was lodged between the ribs and she kicked accidentally kicked the spine shocking your wife…" doctor keep talking but he tuned out.

"Luckily your wife told us that she wanted the baby called Isabella Swan."

"Ohhh."

"Would you like to see your child?"

"Yes, please." While the doctor was walking Charlie keep thinking _The baby should be dead. She killed my mate. She doesn't deserve to live._

Lost in his thoughts he didn't see that they were in the nursery already. "Here she is. Isn't she such a precious baby?"

"Yes she is."_ Murderer. Killer. You killed my mate._

"Can I have a minute with her alone?"

"Yes of course." _Stupid doctor doesn't know anything I kill her. That thing is not my baby._

"What is her name again?"

"Your mate named her Isabella Swan. It was her dying wish that you keep the name." the doctor said.

A pang of sadness and loss came in heart. My Renee was not going to come back ever again. I was not going to see her smile or her laugh. I was not going to see her watching the trees or going for long walks in the woods. I wasn't ever going to see her again.

As the doctor handed him the baby he finally saw it. The baby was looking at him curiously with her wide golden eyes. _Renee's eyes_. He cringed at the thought. She had his brown hair and his nose. Her lips look to be both Renee's and his lips.

As soon as the doctor was out of earshot he whispered to her." You killed your own mother. You killed my own mate. Now you will pay." Isabella eyes widen and she started to squirm.

He looked right in her eyes and whispered "Welcome to hell, Isabella."

* * *

**So my new story. Its originally by EBKcullen and I adopted it a couple months ago. Anyways, I'm currently looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested or know anyone let me know.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hey guys. i know its been a while. For that I am sorry I have so many personal issues that I did not have time. I also still looking for a beta. So if you want help me out that be great. This characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

ChPOV

As I walked away from the nursery, the doctor walk toward me with a nervous expression. _I wonder what he is – _

"Mr. Swan?" asked the doctor.

"Yes?"

He fidget for a moment. When I thought he was not doing to talk he blurted, "Are you sure you want the baby?"

Enraged I asked, "What makes you say that?"

"When a vampire loses its mate they have the same expression. Usually when they don't want it we called –"

"What just a minute. You think I'm going to let you take away my baby?" _There is no way you will, she shall pay for killing my mate. She is a murderer. A killer. And she shall suffered for the rest of her life._

"W-well we assume -"

"That's right you _assumed_." _You are not taking her away. I will get my revenge._

"O-ok then."

I forced myself to stop scowling and forced a smile on my faced. "Now that we got the clear, I am going to see my daughter."

As soon as I walked away I felt his eyes watching me. _Hmmm, it seems that he is going to be a problem. A problem that I need to deal with._

When I walked in the nursery I saw Isabella and gently grabbed her. She open her eyes to see what was going on and when she saw me her eyes widened and whimpered. _That's right, fear me. You already took everything that I had and shall pay the price for it._

"_I hate you."_

She look heartbroken and for a moment I felt guilty, but I shook reminding that she took away my love of my life.

"_I hate you and you will suffer the consequences for it."_

Someone gasp behind me. I whirled around to see the doctor standing there.

Without thinking I grabbed him by the neck and tore it out and threw it out the window. While the rest of the body I hide it in the janitor closet.

I looked at Isabella. "See what you made me do? I killed the _nice_ doctor. Be glad it wasn't _you_."

She looked at me with tears running through her cheeks, but did not yell nor whimper.


	3. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry for not updating. My life has been crazy with school, family emergencies, and trying to get all my work from my old laptop that decided to crash and die. Like usually I don't own anything just the plot. I been trying to find a beta. Any volunteers? Thanks for reading.**

* * *

Chapter 2

CHPOV

Suddenly an alarm sounded.

"_Please stay calm and go to the nearest exit. Please stay calm and go the nearest exit …"_

Alarmed I turned around and saw that the doors was closing. Quickly I grab the … the girl and try to run out the door, but it was too late.

"No!"

Frantically, I look around to see if there was an exit. Suddenly I heard a voice. "He's here I can smell him. Find him and don't let him escape, understood?"

"Yes sir"

"Good. He's very dangerous and out of control since he just lost his mate. Don't confront him on your own. Be careful he has a child with him."

"Yes sir."

It took me a while to comprehend that they were talking about me. _Dangerous? Yes. Out of control? No. _I smiled. _They'll see out of control._

Rapidly I hid in the janitor closet. I smelt the death odor immediately of the doctor. I growled. _At this rate they find me quickly._

Frustrated I look around when something caught my eye. There was a door at the end of the wall. It was small and there was a minor change that I couldn't fit. _Now or never. I don't want to die just yet. I need to get my revenge on this … baby that took my mate._

I quickly grasped that it was quiet. Too quiet for a newborn. I look down and saw that her eyes looking around her surroundings but not making a single sound. When she notice that I was looking at her eyes widened and close her eyes quickly.

_NO!_

Hastily I smack her cheek. Immediately her eyes shot open and started to cry silently. I lean toward her and whispered angrily, "DON'T YOU EVER LOOK AWAY FROM ME AGAIN, UNDERSTOOD BITCH?"

She just stared at me with tears in her eyes.

All of the sudden, I heard the nursery door slam open.

"Sir, he's here!"

I hurried to the small door and tried to open it as fast as I could.

"Where is he soldier?"

"I'm not certain, sir. But he's here and he killed someone about ten minutes ago. I can smell the corpse."

Hastily I tried to open the door when I heard footsteps. All of the sudden I heard a beep.

Then I saw darkness.


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own anything. Anyone wants to be my beta? Pre-readers?

* * *

Chapter 3

CHPOV

_We're flying._

…

_I'm free._

…

I could not see a thing. I clutch the newborn harder to my chest. I heard her whimper. I wasn't sure where the trap door was leading us, but I was relief it was away from the army. I wasn't going to die before I could get my revenge on this newborn.

"_Fuck! How the hell am I supposed to know where we are going?"_

I heard a whine from the newborn. She was hungry but I could not feed her. She would starve.

There was nothing but pitch darkness as we were soaring through a tunnel.

"_Dammit! I wish I could see."_

_Buzz … Buzz … Buzz … Buzz_

The buzzing suddenly stop. _Strange._ Then there was a bright light. It was beautiful. It was a soft yellow. My eyes widened.

_Like Renee's light._

I look around while the light followed my head movements. I heard a giggle. I look down and I notice that the newbornwas looking at the light with fascination.

That's when I realize. The newbornhad her Renee's gift.

Another giggle escape her mouth. I watched fascinated on how _Isa_ – the newbornwas waving her arms around trying to catch the light. Her eyes meet mine and for a brief second she smiled then had the frightened look again.

Before I could process everything I heard a gunshot.

"Hold your fire soldier! There is a newborn with him."

"Yes sir."

_Fuck! I thought I lost them._

"Turn off the light _Isabella_," I hissed. Instantly the light vanished, but not fast enough to realize that the tunnel had split into four directions. I started to think what kind of direction I wanted to go when I felt the sting of bullet on my shoulder.

I roared. _Motherfucker shot me!_

I did not think. I reacted and unleashed my power. Destruction. I heard screams as the tunnel started to go down as I turned to the right side tunnel. I laughed. _Finally got rid of the soldier and commander._

I screamed out. My shoulder throbbed with pained. The pain was spreading everywhere. I heard a scream. It took me a minute to realize that the newborn was not in my arms anymore. It was falling. _No! She will not die! Not before I make her suffer!_ It took me all my energy to catch up to her.

I saw the light again but this time it was bright red. I squint to see where the newborn was. She was looking straight at me with fear. I reach down, grab the blanket and pulled her up.

I saw a different light. It was bright yellow and growing bigger by the second until it swallow us.

That is when I realized that we were in the ground with people surrounding us.

_Safety._


End file.
